As a Vampire at Cross Academy
by Dark's Wings
Summary: Karashi Kieru is a vampire. A vampire as ancient and powerful as Kaname, if not more so. When she saves the last two Kuran children from death in the snow a series of events begins to unfold which she is powerless to stop... Or is she.
1. Memories

I stared into the blood streaked snow. There, two forms. Both moving, both alive.

I wiped the blood from my hand casually onto my pitch black coat. A few feet away from me the wild vampire gave one last groan before he disintegrated into dust. "I'm sorry you had to see that." I told the two. "Some of our kind are not exactly friendly, as you are no doubt well aware of by now."

I glanced at the ruin of their mansion, the twin piles of dust that were their parents. ...poor things. As purebloods they would no doubt be hunted like dogs by other vampires, simply for a taste of their blood. Unless I did something, they would be dead in a matter of hours.

The girl peered out from behind her brother. She was maybe four or five, and not only that, she was human. Her brother looked at least five years older then her and he had the distinctive reek of vampire about him. The mother must have given her life to turn her daughter human. It is possible, though extremely rare. And it made these two all the more interesting. The boy eyed me warily, not trusting me for a second. He was still shaken from the fight, and the murder of his parents and both of them were covered in blood.

The girl looked up at me with big red eyes, a remnant of her time as a vampire. "Did you kill the bad man?" she asked, her voice high and sweet. "I'm scared..."

I smiled and squatted down, holding out my arms to her. "Yes, the bad man is gone. He won't hurt you anymore."

The girl smiled at me and walked over, cuddling up to me as I picked her up and held her in my arms. "That's good." she whispered, leaning her head on my shoulder. In seconds she was asleep.

I looked at the boy, who had tensed the moment the girl had started towards me. "What do you want with us." he demanded, his eyes on the girl in my arms.

I stroked the girl's hair and stood. "I want nothing with you." I replied. "I came here on a whim. It was lucky for you that I arrived when I did."  
>"Thank you for helping us." the boy said, his voice carefully polite. No doubt he had been schooled in this. "But I can take her now." He held out his hands for the girl.<p>

I stroked the girl's hair but made no move to give her to the boy. My hand strayed close to her throat where I could hear the blood rushing through her veins. Human blood... Sweet, wonderful salty blood... My own throat ached with longing and I bent a little closer.

The boy hissed, a cold sharp warning. In a moment he was beside me, pulling my hand away from the girl's exposed neck. "Don't touch her."

I pulled my hand away from him and breathed deeply of the crisp icy air, trying to get the aroma of her blood out of my nose. "Sorry," I muttered. "Her scent... It just caught me a bit off guard."

The boy held out his hands for the girl.

I shook my head and backed away from him a step. "If you take her where would you go? Since I'm assuming you want to keep her safe and she's not merely your next meal..."

"Of course not!" the boy snapped, stepping forward, keeping me and the girl within arms length. "I would never..."

"Good." I said, nodding my head approvingly. "Well then, if I give her to you where will you go? You can't stay here, every vampire within miles will have smelled this blood, and you can't take her to any other vampires, as most would only see her as a tasty little snack."

"They wouldn't dare." the boy said. "Not if I told them not too."

"They may obey you to your face but there will always be that one time when you turn your back. And who knows, maybe they'll be clever enough to disguise it as an accident. This girl will never be safe with vampires."

"I'll find somewhere else then, somewhere the others can't find us. I will keep her safe."

"You?" I asked incredulously. "The last heir to the Kurans? There's nowhere you can go that they won't find you. Your blood reeks of purebloods. A lone child pureblood will be too tempting if he goes wandering without protection. All vampires long for the blood of a Kuran. You'll be dead in a week."

"What about you then?" the boy demanded, meeting my eyes with a steady, measuring gaze."Why haven't you taken my blood yet? I'm alone, I just exhausted all my strength, I'm completely defenseless. So why haven't you killed me?"

"Let's just say I've had all the 'pureblood' I can take." I said, adjusting the girl's weight in my arms so I could more easily carry her. "Now, are you coming or not?"

"Coming where?"

I smiled. "To a friend of mine. He'll help you out." I started off across the snow, my black high heeled boots leaving elegant footprints behind me in the blood streaked snow.

The boy hurried after me. Obviously he wasn't going to let the girl out of his sight. "I'd like a little bit more information then that, if you don't mind."

I grinned and wagged my finger at him. "Ah ah, I'll tell you when we get there. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." He growled in irritation and I shook my head at him. "My, my, where are your manners? A pureblood never reveals their feelings to others. Are you the Kuran heir or what?"

The boy drew himself up. "I am Kaname Kuran. Last surviving male heir of the Kuran family. One of the few true purebloods still alive. And, as my father is now unable to fulfill his role, the leader of the vampires. Who are you to lecture me on manners?"

I smiled. "Oh, I'm no one. Absolutely no one. So this girl," I said, looking at the girl in my arms. "She's your sister, right? Please tell me she's not your fiancee." Marriage in pureblood families got a little weird, especially the Royal ones. Many purebloods were assigned partners from birth, and since purebloods had to marry purebloods it wasn't uncommon for cousins to marry, or even siblings.

"She's my sister."

"Does she have a name? Or should I just call her 'Kaname's sister'?"

"Yuuki." the boy, Kaname, said quietly. "It's Yuuki."

"Pretty name." I commented. "So, what happened? I saw the rogue attacking, but one rogue wouldn't stand a chance against a Kuran, even one as young as you."

Kaname didn't even bother trying to protest at my insult. "My Uncle... Rido... He did this. He killed my father... and my father killed him."

"So what happened to Yuuki?"

"My Mother." Kaname explained. "For a while it looked like Rido would get past my Father and I. So... She gave her life to change Yuuki. She thought she would be safe, if she didn't remember."

"Didn't remember?" I asked. "Oh, I see. Her vampire memories are locked away."

Kaname nodded.

"What about you? Can she remember you?"

He looked down. "No."

"I see. I'm sorry."

"There's no reason for you to be sorry." he said, his gaze fixed straight ahead. "There is nothing you could have done."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"So," Kaname said after a few moments of walking in silence. "What should I call you? You do have a name I take it?"

I smiled. "Yes, it's Karashi. Kara for short."

"And you are not going to tell me where you are taking my sister, are you, Kara?"

"No." I replied, stopping in front of a nice looking-ish house, exactly the same as all the other houses on this street. "Because I don't have too. We're there."

I opened the gate to the picket fence and walked down the small flower lined path to the front door. I rapped sharply, three times, then stepped back and waited. Inside we could hear crashes and bashed and the sound of someone yelling "Coming!"

"Who is this 'friend' of yours? How do you know he won't harm Yuuki?"

"Oh," I told Kaname, not taking my eyes off the door. "He won't hurt Yuuki. It's you and I who have to be careful."

The door was pulled open with a snap. Standing in the doorway was a scruffy looking man with long blond hair tied back in a pony tail wearing glasses and the most hideous pink apron I had ever seen.

"Oh, Lady Karashi." he said in surprise. "What are you doing here? And so late-"

I held up my hand, "Hi Kieron. I'm here because I have a favor to ask." I nodded towards the small bundle in my arms. The girl was still fast asleep.

Kieron looked at the girl with even more shock then he had when he'd seen me. "A human? My Lady, what are you doing with a human." His eyes shot to Kaname, quick as a snake. "And why is a vampire accompanying you here? You know how I feel about these things."

"This is Kaname." I told Kieron. "I thought he could help you with your newest... endeavor. And the girl is Yuuki. She needs a safe place to live for awhile."

"And you thought of me."

"Exactly. Kaname will be popping in from time to time to see how she is. There might be a few rouges coming after her, but I'll trust you to deal with those."

I handed him the girl. He cradled her carefully and nodded.

"Raise her as your own." I continued, turning away. "And keep her away from the society. Goodbye, Kieron Cross."

Kaname stared at Kieron as he nodded a silent goodbye and went back inside. "Cross?" he demanded turning on me. "Not the legendary Kieron Cross the vampire hunter?"

"The one and only." I agreed, leading Kaname back down the path as the boy hurried to keep up.

"You left my sister with a vampire hunter?"  
>"Why not? She's not a vampire, and Kieron can more then handle anything that comes after your sister. She'll be safe with him. And not only that, he's also a fantastic cook."<p>

"You said I could visit?" Kaname demanded.

"Whenever you want. Just try not to too much, you don't want to draw undue attention to her." I stopped in front of a huge manor. "And here is where you'll be staying."

"No."

I turned to look at him. "What?"

"No." he repeated, his face set. "I won't stay here. I'm going back home."

My eyes softened. "Your parents are dead. There'll be no one to protect you if you go back to the vampire senate."

"I don't need protection." Kaname replied. "I can take care of myself. And without my father to rule the senate they might begin hunting humans again. I cannot allow that to happen."

I nodded. "Very well. It's your choice after all."

He turned and began walking away. I raised a hand in farewell, and we parted ways.


	2. Birthdays

Kaname sighed as he entered his room. His guards stayed at the door as the young man shut it behind him. He slumped into a seat on a chair and dropped his head into his hands. It had been a very long day. Not only had the senate 'politely' disagreed with many of his ideas but he had had to fend off numerous advances by the elder members for a drink of his blood. Declining, and staying polite, took more energy out of him then any other activity.

A brown package sitting on his desk caught his eye. He picked it up curiously and flipped it over, examining the paper wrapping for some clue as to what the package contained. The only markings on the box were two words written in large flowing script,

Kaname Kuran

Kaname tore away the paper and opened the box. Inside were a pair of white silk gloves and a silver neck tie, also made of silk. There was a small card on the top. Kaname picked up the small piece of white paper and read quickly what was written on it.

A small gift for you. Maybe you can use them at your next party. Kara

Kaname smiled and pulled on the gloves.


	3. First Day of School

I leaned casually on the desk in the headmaster's office, letting my eyes wander around the room as Kieron sized me up.

"Really Kara, I swear I will never understand you."

"And that's as it should be." I replied, flipping my silky black hair back over my shoulder. "Now, are you going to agree to my request or not?"

Kieron sighed. "Can I refuse?"

"Not really."

"I thought not. You do understand I'll have to tell Zero and Yuuki at least. And Kaname."

My eyes flashed and I looked at him directly for the first time. "Why them?"

"Well," Kieron said, steapeling his fingers on his desk and adjusting his glasses so as to avoid my eyes. "Kaname because he is the head of the Night Class and in charge of all the vampires here, and Zero and Yuuki because they are on the disciplinary comity and are in charge of making sure all the vampires behave, whether they are in the night class or not."

I scowled. "Fine. Tell them then. I just hope I won't have to be here when you do."

"You won't. Oh Kara, one last thing," he said as I made for the door. "Here."

"What's this?" I asked, looking at the small white armband he gave me. It was decorated with a bright red rose.

"It's the armband of the disciplinary comity. I'm making you a member." he said, beaming.

I looked at it, then nodded and slipped it into my bag with the rest of my uniform. "Fine. See you later then." I could just see his smirk as I whisked out of the door.

I walked to school with the rest of the day class, smoothing my brand new black uniform out as I walked. It fit me well, and made me look rather good, if I did say so myself. Black just seemed to suit me somehow.

As I walked I noticed many of the other students casting me surprised and admiring glances. By the time I reached the room where class was being held I was the sole topic of conversation. I let a small satisfied smile curl my lips then opened the door and walked up to the head of class where the teacher was beckoning me.

"Alright everyone." he said, once everyone had taken their seats. "Settle down now. This is our new transfer student, Karashi Rika."

"Hello everyone." I said, with a perfectly charming smile.

"Karashi is new to this part of the country and it might take her awhile to adjust. Yuuki Cross."

"Uh, y-yes?"

A small voice in the middle of the room. I drew a breath when I saw the girl who had answered. She looked even more like Kaname then she had on that day all those years ago. For some reason, the sight of her made my heart catch in my throat.

"As part of the disciplinary comity you shall show Karashi around. It's up to you to make sure she gets to her classes on time and knows the rules here."

"Y-yes sir!"

The teacher nodded. "You can go ahead and sit down now miss Rika. And can we please have less talking!" The class settled down as I went to take my seat beside Kaname's sister. She smiled at me and moved over to offer me more room. I nodded my thanks and sat down, pretending to apply myself to my books.

Around me I could here whispers of "She's beautiful isn't she?" "She's almost as beautiful as the night class!" "I bet she's as smart as they are too. Some people just get all the luck." I sighed and resigned myself to a long stretch of being isolated. Not that I really minded. The whispering just got on my nerves sometimes.

"Hi! I'm Yuuki, it's nice to have you in class Kara."

I looked over. Kaname's sister was smiling at me. I shrugged. "Thanks, I guess."

"I heard you're going to be on the disciplinary comity too! That's wonderful, we could really use your help."

I nodded and pulled the armband from my pocket. "Yeah, I guess I should wear this thing now."

Yuuki was still smiling. "So far it's just been Zero and me, and Zero skips out a lot. He's such a slacker."

"Is that Zero?" I asked, pointing to the only boy in the room who carried the reek of a vampire that had once been human. I noticed he was pointedly avoiding looking at me.

"Yeah, that's Zero." Yuuki said with a nod. "He wasn't too happy about you being put in the day class, but don't pay any attention. I'm sure he'll warm up to you eventually."

"Hmm..."

"Actually," Yuuki said, leaning in closer to me. I leaned back. All I could think was that her blood smelled like Kaname's. "I wanted to ask you, if it's alright." the girl went on, oblivious to my discomfort. "Why aren't you in the night class?"

I smiled. "It's complicated. I'm not really like the other night class students. I would only cause trouble if I joined them. So I asked Kieron for a favor and he let me."

"You shouldn't call the headmaster so informally-" a boy started from behind me. I turned. He was a rather prissy little boy. I had heard he was the class rep.

"Oh?" I said, my voice silky and smooth, and as anyone who knew me would know, incredibly dangerous. "Why shouldn't I? Kieron happens to be a dear personal friend of mine. Why shouldn't I call him by his first name?"

The boy wilted in front of me. "I-I...well, that is-"

"Hey, you. New girl." A gruff voice was calling me. I looked up to see Zero out of his seat and glaring at me. "Let's go. It's time for patrols."

I smiled and rose, my black uniform fluttering in a light breeze around me. "Very well. Let's go. Are you coming Yuuki?" I asked, looking back at her over my shoulder.

"Oh, uh, yeah." she said and hastened after us as we strolled out of class.

"So," I said, looking between the two. "What do we do now?"

"We police the change over between the day class and the night class." Yuuki explained.

I looked at Zero. He was tense, walking stiffly and being very careful not to look at me. "If you have anything you want to say to me you may as well say it now." I said unconcernedly as I flipped my hair back out of my face.

He remained silent, speeding up his walk just a bit.

"Zero," Yuuki said, worriedly. "You should at least talk to her."

I smiled and slipped my hand through Yuuki's hair. She gasped in surprise but didn't pull away. Once again all I could think about was how much she resembled her brother. "Thank you for your concern, Yuuki. But really, it's fine. Don't worry yourself on my account."

Yuuki looked at me for a moment before Zero stepped in and grabbed my hand, shoving me away from Yuuki. "Don't touch her." he hissed.

"Zero!" Yuuki protested as I looked at him, matching the boy glare for glare.

I bared my teeth, half a snarl, half a smile. "And what will you do to stop me?"

I heard the cocking of a gun. A moment later Zero was holding the barrel of an anti-vampire pistol aimed at my head.

I couldn't help myself. I started to laugh. I laughed and laughed, raising my hand in a vain attempt to try to conceal my mirth from the passing students, who were giving us very strange looks.

Zero tensed but didn't move from his position. "Zero!" Yuuki protested but before she could do anything I let my laughter peter out into chuckles.

"Oh my." I said through my giggles, wiping at the corners of my eyes. "That is funny. You seriously think you can hurt me." I met Zero's glare and smiled. "Let me make something perfectly clear..."

In a second I was behind him, at his shoulder. "As I told Yuuki, I am not like the others in the night class." I breathed in his ear. "I am much, much worse."

I brushed my hand over his neck, making it perfectly clear that I was in control. He tensed and I smiled and stepped away from him as he scowled and slowly lowered his gun. "Now," I said, grinning. "Didn't we have some patrolling to do or something?"


	4. A Meetinng Between Vampires

I lounged against the wall that held the gate between the day class and the night class, watching as Yuuki and Zero held the flood of day class students back. I watched in silence for a few moments, until I noticed one girl slip passed them and sneak up to the gate.

Smooth as a snake I slid over until I was right behind the trespasser. "Excuse me," I said, the sweetest smile on my face as the girl jumped and spun to face me. "I'm new here, so I'm not quite sure of the rules, but I do believe you're not supposed to be over here, are you?"

The girl gasped and tried to mutter some kind of an excuse. I just smiled, perhaps a bit wider then was absolutely necessary. "You should go back now. And I'd hurry, before Zero notices you."

"Y-yes." the girl stuttered, backing away from me and away from the gate. "I-I'll go right now. Sorry." She ran off back towards her friends as fast as her feet could take her.

I smiled just a bit wider. Give me a week and every student in this school would be dancing to whatever tune I felt like playing. Except for the night class. Them I would have to be very careful around if I didn't want to upset Kaname's rule. And I suspected the only reason these vampires were here at all was because Kaname had asked them to.

Behind me the gate creaked open.

I spun around as the night students, the vampires, dressed in their stunning white uniforms walked through the gate. I didn't move so much as an inch as each of them passed me, giving me no more then a cursory glance at most.

And then, walking behind the rest, Kaname Kuran.

He, of all of them, was the only one to walk up and greet me. He stopped a few paces in front of me and nodded in greeting. "Kara."

"Kaname." I said with a grin. "It's been awhile." I noticed he had grown so he was now almost two inches taller then me, where as before his head had barely reached my shoulder. He seemed also much more confidant then he had all those years ago, and he carried himself with a quiet dignity and a sense of purpose. Not to mention he was drop dead handsome.

"Kaname." A warning from one of the vampires at his shoulder. I looked up to find the rest of the night class had halted in their tracks and were watching our exchange with interest.

Kaname looked back at me. "I have to get to class now. We'll talk later."

I shrugged. "Fine with me."

He breezed passed me, leading his followers on to the school. I was left with a small smile on my face. Judging by Kaname's behavior, he still had no idea who I am. Perhaps it was time to enlighten him.


	5. Past Reveled

I leaned casually against the wall, watching the huge windows that ran from the floor to the ceiling. I watched Yuuki and Zero as they patrolled the perimeters of the school, checking to make sure none of the day class had snuck in.

Other then me, the halls were empty, quiet as the grave. All the Night Class would be in classes now. There would be no one to overhear us.

The sound of quiet footsteps echoed through the hall. They drew up beside me and stopped.

"Kaname." I said with a smile, not bothering to look up. "I would say this was a surprise, but then I would be lying. I'm only surprised you haven't sought me out sooner."

"The night students are already taking a special interest in you, thanks to our meeting earlier today." Kaname replied, watching his sister and Zero as they ran around the grounds. "They don't know what you are, so at the moment they have just a mild curiosity. I would like to keep it that way."

"What I am." I said, with a slight chuckle. "You make it sound as if you know everything there is to know about me."

Kaname glanced at me and met my gaze silently.

"Oh, I see." I said, my smile going wider. "You don't know anything, and it's killing you, isn't it? You're so eager to make me into one of your chess pieces, but how do you move a piece that you know nothing about, right?"

"To protect Yuuki I must understand every element, every possible scenario. Any unknown is a danger. You are a very big unknown. And, no matter how I try, I can find nothing that has any information about you. No documents, none of the members of the senate or the higher aristocrats know of you. Even Kiean, your so called friend, knows only that you are a very powerful vampire that shares his peaceful ideals. A vampire who would not drink the blood of a Kuran, who is not under the senate's control, friends with a legendary vampire hunter, just who are you, Karashi?"

"That was quite a speech." I commented, approvingly. "I had no idea you were so interested in me."

"Do you remember?" he asked, his voice going soft. "All those years ago? You said you saved Yuuki and me by chance. But it wasn't chance was it? You were there for a reason."

"Is that why you wanted to talk to me? To relive old memories?"

Kaname met my gaze silently.

I sighed. "Well, I suppose you'll find out sooner or later. You wanted to know who I am, right? That's not really an easy question to answer."

"Try, please."

I nodded, then tossed my head up, allowing my silky raven hair to fan out behind me in the sudden breeze that gusted through the hall. My eyes flashed and I drew myself up, allowing my full height, beauty and power to show. "I am the Lady Karashi Keiru." I said, my voice quiet but vibrating with power and majesty. "I am the last surviving member of the ancient family of Keirus, one of the great families of purebloods that reigned before the Kurans came into power. I am the first of the Kierus, and the last. By rights, Kaname Kuran, I should be the leader of the vampires and the senate. I am the most powerful of the purebloods alive today. That, 'Lord' Kaname, is who I am." I allowed the wind around me to die down, slowly, as I took deep breaths of the cool air.

Kaname seemed shocked, and, for once, at a complete loss for what to say. Then his training kicked in, and he veiled his emotions behind a perfect mask, as completely as any son of Kuran. I found myself suddenly very proud of him. "If that is so." he said, his voice carefully flat and controlled. "Why didn't you simply kill Yuuki and I when you had the chance? You would have been uncontested as the leader of the vampires, your power would have known no bounds. Why did you save us?"

"Maybe it was because I don't want power." I replied. "Maybe it was because I thought the young boy, valiantly protecting his human sister with everything in him, would make a much better leader then I ever would."

"Why?" he asked, and here I realized that with this one question he was asking more then I could ever answer.

I answered him as simply as I could. "Because I've seen enough bloodshed. Because, I believe, you have too. These past few years I've used what power I can to clear the way for you to bring peace to both vampires and humans. Don't make me regret my choice." This last was said as much as a threat as of a warning, hinting at what would happen should he fail. It would not be pleasant.

"You won't." Kaname said, a promise in and of itself. I smiled as he swept me an elegant bow. "Thank you, for your confidence in me."

I waved him off. "Enough of this, the Night Class will be getting out soon and you don't want them to find you talking with me. Much less you _bowing_ to me."

"One last question." Kaname said, meeting my eyes with his. "I imagine things are going to get very interesting, very soon. How involved will you be with my affairs?"

"Oh," I said, my smile tugging gently at the corners of my lips. "Very, I should think. Very, very much involved."


	6. Zero's Unforgivable Mistake

Kaname and I looked up at the same time as the scent of blood wafted it's way into our nostrils. As one we tensed and turned towards the door.

"Kara? Kaname? What is it?" Cross asked, watching us from behind his desk.

"Blood." Kaname replied. A moment later he was out the door, disappearing down the corridor.

"Kaname!" Cross called as the door closed behind the vampire.

"Headmaster." I said, my voice calm. "Let us handle this." I breezed out of the room after Kaname, my shoes making no noise on the tiled floor.

When I reached the source of the blood I found Kaname, standing in front of Zero, Yuuki shielded behind his back. There was blood on Zero's lips and on Yuuki's neck.

"He's a disgrace to all vampires." Kaname was saying. The look in his eye when he looked at Zero was pure hate. I knew I would be lucky if I could keep him from killing the younger boy.

"No!" Yuuki cried, throwing herself in front of Kaname and holding her arms in front of Zero. "Don't hurt him Kaname..."

Yuuki collapsed, falling into Zero's arms.

"See what you've done." Kaname said, his voice cold. "You've taken so much from her she can't even stand. You practically sucked her dry." He took the girl back from Zero's unresisting arms then asked another question. "Tell me, did it taste good? Yuuki's blood? Was it delicious?"

Zero stepped back as if struck. I stepped out of the shadows then. "Kaname, you should take care of Yuuki. The Night Class will be going crazy with the smell of blood in the air. I'll clean things up here."

He nodded and disappeared down the stairs, Yuuki in his arms. I watched Zero. He was shaking, staring at the blood on his hands and on the floor around him, Yuuki's blood.

I gave him a moment, then shook my head at him. "Oh, Zero, Zero, what am I going to do with you?"

"I bit her." he whispered. "I bit Yuuki. I drank her blood."

"Yes, and all the vampires in the school are probably hopping mad right now. Mind you, most of them are probably just jealous that you got a drink and they didn't but still..."

"I'm a monster." Zero went on, as if he hadn't heard me. "I can't control it. I really am a beast!"

"Now then." I said, walking over and placing a silky hand on his shoulder. "You're really not that bad."

"Don't touch me!" he cried, pulling away from my grasp. "Don't touch me, you're a beast too!"

My eyes flashed and I let my hand fall back to my side. "Very well, Zero Kieri. But don't forget who you're dealing with. I won't deny that I'm a beast, but beasts are vicious. You want to be careful around them."

"Stay away." Zero said, backing away from me up the stairs. "Just leave me alone!" He turned and ran, away from me in the direction of the boy's dorm.

I sighed, then looked at the mess on the stairs. "Well, he could have at least helped me clean it up." I snapped my fingers and little eddies of air wormed themselves under every drop of blood until it flew out of the carpet and out the window to be scattered into the night.

"Now," I said, dusting off my hands. "Time to go see how little Yuuki's doing."


	7. Echio Visits

All of the night class had gathered to greet Takuma's grandfather. Even Kaname had roused himself for where he had been sulking in his room. I walked into the room, ignoring the looks the others gave me, and took up a post in a corner. Kaname raised an eyebrow at me but said nothing.

The door burst open. I watched as the other vampires greeted one of the most powerful members of the senate. Echio ignored all of them, striding straight to Kaname.

"Welcome, Echio." Kaname said calmly. "It's good to see you again, it's been a while."

"Lord Kaname." the old man said bowing. "The last time we met was when you refused to make me your guardian."

"That's right." Kaname said. "I just didn't want to be coddled."

"I understand." the old vampire said. "That is why you are one of the great leaders of our kind. I only wish my grandson could be as confidant as you are, Lord Kuran."

"Grandfather." Takuma protested.

Echio waved him off. "My Lord." he said, kneeling before Kaname and taking his hand. The other vampires in the room tensed and started forward but stopped at a wave of Kaname's hand. "Your blood is the purest of all our race." Echio continued, as if nothing had happened. "I would be honored if you cared to allow me to partake of it."

In a moment two of the other night class students were there, one pulling away Kaname's hand, the other removing Echio's. "You would dare-" one started in outrage.

Kaname's hand snapped out and slapped the speaker across the face. "Quiet, Hanabusa." to Echio he said. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I have not taught him his manners yet."

"It's quite alright." the old man said, standing. "I must leave now anyway. Takuma, I'd like to speak with you in my car. Goodbye, Lord Kuran."

"Goodbye." Kaname said quietly as Echio swept out of the door followed by his grandson.

"Lord Kuran," the chastised Hanabusa whispered as Kaname turned away.

I chose that moment to step from the shadows. "Now that was interesting." I observed. "I never figured you for kind, Kaname."

"What do you mean?" Kaname asked, not turning.

"Simple." I replied, looking the glaring Hanabusa up and down. "If you hadn't punished Ido Hanabusa right there and then Echio would have taken it as an incredible insult. But of course, he wouldn't take it out on you, not when he'd just asked for your blood, so he'd take it out on Ido." I smiled at Ido. "You just barely escaped death!"

"Kara." Kaname said with a sigh. "This is really not the time."

I shrugged. "Fine. I just thought your followers ought to know how much you do for them. Even if they are stupid enough to offend one of the senior senate members." I raised a hand in farewell. "Well, I'm off. More patrols to get to. See you, Kaname."


	8. Confronted

I had, of course, noticed the looks the other vampires were giving me every time I called their beloved 'Lord Kuran' Kaname. Also the way I didn't bow to him every two seconds made their glares all the harder. Obviously they thought I wasn't giving their Lord the proper respect. And then there was the fact that I was allowed in the day class and they weren't. They knew that I was a vampire, they could smell it in my blood, but they did not understand why I should be allowed 'special treatment'.

And so, it didn't surprise me when I found myself alone, in a deserted part of the grounds, surrounded by Kaname's followers.

I had been on patrol with Yuuki and Zero. Zero, although he wasn't eager to be with me, didn't want to leave me alone with Yuuki either. So, finally, I suggested that they take half the grounds and I'd do the other half myself. Yuuki had seemed reluctant, and Zero suspicious, but eventually I convinced them that this way it was easier for everybody.

Which is why I was now in such a predicament.

Drat.

I had been hoping not to have to make a scene in front of Kaname's followers but now it seemed I had no choice. I looked at the glares and snarls I was receiving, discreetly looking for a break in their circle or an escape route so I wouldn't have to fight them.

There was none.

Oh well.

I stopped looking around and stood up straight, pretending not to notice I was cornered. I causally pushed my hair back behind my shoulders and tried a smile. "Nice night out isn't it?" I asked, my smile never wavering as I watched the two in front of me. Hanabusa Ido and *someone* Ruka I thought their names were. "Of course, I'm surprised Kaname has let you all off your leashes so you could come out and enjoy it."

There. That ought to get us right to the heart of the matter. I could have this finished before Yuuki and Zero finished their rounds.

Ruka hissed at me and Ido bared his teeth. Around the circle there were general sounds of disbelief, outrage and anger. I ignored all this, my eyes a silent challenge to anyone who dared to contradict me.

"How dare you disrespect Lord Kuran." Ido spat at me. "Just who do you think you are? Show some respect for your Lord, and for a pureblood!"

I chuckled. If Hanabusa thought I was going to explain myself to the likes of him he was sadly mistaken. "'Lord Kuran', is it?" I asked innocently. "I suppose you would prefer if I called him that?"

"Yes." Hanabusa growled at me. "Although frankly I don't think you should be allowed to even speak of him, much less speak to him. Lord Kuran has no time for the likes of you."

"Hmm..." I said, considering. There was so much I could respond too in just that one sentence it was had to choose which retort I should use first. "But you see..." I said, smiling prettily. "Kaname isn't my 'Lord'. He never was and never will be. In my eyes he's an upstart little child who is only now beginning to understand the grasp of power. He is nowhere close to a Lord yet." I smiled at the outraged expression on their faces. "And perhaps you should ask Kaname himself whether or not he 'has time for me'. He certainly seemed to think he did. Maybe you should go inform him that you have all decided he is not allowed to speak with me any more. I doubt he'll like it."

"Why you little-" One of the others around the circle started.

"How dare you speak like that about Lord Kuran!" another cried.

"If you will not give Lord Kuran respect," Hanabusa growled out, between his teeth. "Then we will just have to teach you to respect us all!" A ball of fire appeared in his hands as the others called their powers as well, that were their right as vampire aristocrats. Fire and ice raced towards me, one made a whip of his own blood and cracked it towards me, others twirled weapons menacingly, just waiting for the chance to strike.

I gathered my power, born from my own pure blood, waiting till the last possible second. But before I could do anything, a blur made of girl and anti-vampire staff came flying out of the air, landing directly in front of me. "Stop!"

Instantly the powers stopped midair, some only inches from the girl.

"Yuuki Cross." Hanabusa sneered, his fire hovering, as though he was debating whether or not to burn her and then go on to me. "Get out of the way. This doesn't concern you."

"You're threatening a member of the disciplinary comity!" Yuuki yelled back. "Now stop Ido! Or I'll tell the headmaster about this!"

Hanabusa narrowed his eyes at her. Suddenly a stiff breeze blew through the circle, extinguishing Ido's fire and making all the vampires stumble back a few steps. I smiled and laid my hand on Yuuki's arm. "It's fine Yuuki. I think we're done here. Hanabusa, if you insist, I'll call him whatever you wish. But you'd better start being careful how you act around Yuuki. Your 'Lord' won't be happy with you if she gets hurt."

Ignoring Yuuki's bewildered look, I wrapped my arm around the girl and swept, gracefully, out of the circle. I didn't slow or look back until I had marched Yuuki all the way to the front gate, where Zero was waiting for us.

"Where were you?" he demanded, then he saw my arm practically dragging Yuuki along. "Let go of her!"

Obediently I withdrew my arm and allowed Yuuki to stumble away from me. "What was that?" she demanded, looking at me. "What did they want? Were they trying to bully you?"

Zero looked back and forth between us and I could tell he was putting together his own version of what happened. I smiled at Yuuki's concern and shook my head. "They were just being stupid. It's nothing to worry about. And now, if you'll both excuse me, I'd like to get some sleep before tomorrow's classes. Good night."

Ignoring Zero's muttered comment of "I thought vampires only slept in the day." I waltzed passed them and back to my own room in the sun dorms. Tomorrow, Kaname was going to get an earful, if not from me then from Hanabusa, though I doubted he'd be so brave as to tell Kaname the exact truth of what had played out tonight.

Either way, tomorrow was sure to be interesting.

The next day I stood with the rest of the disciplinary comity policing the change over between the day class and the night class. The day class had formed along either side of the path leading from the moon dorm to the school and were eagerly awaiting the vampire's entrance.

I doubted they'd be so eager to see the night class students, beautiful or not, if they knew what they really were. What _we_ really were.

The moon gates opened.

I watched along with the rest of my classmates as Ido and Ruka lead the vampires out. I threw them both a wink as they passed which they pretended not to notice.

Behind the rest of the vampires walked Kaname, gifting the day students with just a hint of his gentle smile as he nodded a hello to them. He stopped first by Yuuki, exchanging a quiet greeting with her and making the younger girl blush prettily. Then he moved on to me.

He paused in front of me, but before he could say anything I smiled, bowed deeply and said "_Lord_ Kuran. Good afternoon to you, _my Lord_."

Kaname looked confused. For a moment it looked as though he'd return my bow, but at a quick glance at all the eyes on us he stopped and instead simply inclined his head. "Miss Kara." I could tell he wanted to call me Lady, to return my curtsey, but didn't want to make any more of a scene. The 'Miss' was as respectful as he could get without arousing a great deal of curiosity. "Thank you, good afternoon to you as well." He frowned and took a step closer to me, lowering his voice in a vain attempt not to be overheard. "What's the meaning of this? Why are you calling me Kuran?"

I took a step back, placing more distance between us again. "Simple, _my Lord_. It has been brought to my attention," here I spared a glare for Ido and Ruka. "That I have not been giving you the proper respect. I do apologize. I suppose I'm just not used to being around such distinguished company."

The day class students were thoroughly confused by this point, none of them with any clue what was going on, except Zero and Yuuki of course. Kaname's eyes widened in understanding and he threw a glare of his own at his followers. "I see." he said, his voice cold and hard. "I understand perfectly. Please, Miss Kara, I would much prefer for you to call me by whatever you please. 'Kaname' is perfectly fine."

"But that's not giving you enough respect!" I protested, the ghost of a chuckle in my eyes as I shared the irony with Kaname. It should really be _him_ bowing before _me,_ and we both knew it.

Kaname smiled at my look, then his face became serious. "Please, Kara." he said quietly, inclining his head to me. "Call me Kaname. As a favor to me."

I sighed. "Oh, very well, if you insist."

He nodded and inclined his head to me again before he turned to continue on to class. The look he gave Hanabusa and Ruka made me very, very sure that they would be getting a stern talking to later. At the very least. I was suddenly very glad that I was not in their shoes.


	9. Dangerous Kiss

A/N: Okay, here's a bit of a chapter fragment (not that all my chapters haven't been fragments but anyway,). I'm not really sure where this'll come in... Actually, that's a lie. I know exactly where this will come in and how I'll get to this point but whether or not I'll actually have time to write all that remains to be seen. So for those of you (all of probably one person) who reads this here's a quick preview. And for those of you who want to know, or care, I'm going with the pairings of Kara/Kaname and Yuuki/Zero... maybe. Everyone else remains as they are in the anime. And yes, I'm working with the anime version on this, not the manga. Thanks for reading and please review!

P.S. Quick warning, this next part is a bit more... romancy then I usually write. If you like that stuff great if not... you were warned. XD

Blackness closed in around me. My legs would no longer support me. My mind went blank and I crumpled to the floor.

Warm. There was something warm against my lips. Without thinking, I opened my mouth. Something warm and salty flooded over my tongue. I knew that taste. Blood.

I swallowed, drinking greedily. A moment after it had passed my tongue I recognized the taste. Pure blood. I knew whose blood that was.

Lips pulled away from mine. "Kaname." I whispered.

The warmth moved to my neck. I felt the point of teeth. Of fangs. Vampire fangs.

_No!_ I thought, my mind panicking. _If Kaname drinks my blood- No he can't! He can't have any of my taint in him!_

"No!" I said aloud, my hand flying to my neck. I shoved him away, throwing all my considerable power into one push to get him away. Gale force winds flew around us, hitting Kaname square in the chest, sending him flying away from me. I lurched to my feet, covering the two puncture marks, catching the first drop of blood on my finger as it trickled down my skin. Thank goodness none of it had gotten past his lips.

"Kara?" Kaname asked, surprised and winded. My power had thrown him into a wall, knocking the breath out of him, though not much else. My sudden resistance had come as more of a shock then anything.

I staggered, struggling to maintain my balance. In a moment he was by my side, steadying me, not seeming to care that I had just thrown him across the room. "Kara," he said, concern in his voice. "Kara, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said, my heart still racing from that mouthful of blood. "I'm fine." His hand was bleeding and there was blood around his mouth. His own blood. I flushed as I realized how Kamane's blood had gotten in my mouth. Never, in nearly two thousand years, had I drunk blood like _that_.

"I'm glad."

His mouth was getting close to my neck again. I had to keep him from drinking my blood. His pure blood must not be tainted with mine.

But instead of trying to bite me, his lips found mine again. He kissed me, holding me to him as my knees gave out on me again. I can't say that I didn't enjoy it but when he began moving towards my neck again I gathered my strength and pushed him away again, standing on my own.

He let me, so there was no need for me to use my power. In the state I was in I doubted I could use it much anyway. Kaname's blood was incredibly powerful. It was a testament to how badly I was hurt that it was all I could do, even with his blood, to remain standing.

"Kara," He reached for me again but I pulled back and shook my head.

"You can't, Kaname." I managed, feeling my strength come back little by little. Nothing could keep me like this for long and with Kaname's blood I would heal twice as fast.

"I can't what?" he asked, staying where he was, but not without some effort. He wanted to help me. He just didn't understand that I could not allow him help in return.

"You can't drink my blood. I can't let you."

"Why?" he frowned. The Lord Kuran had probably never been denied blood before. Most were begging to have him take their blood, hoping that he would return the favor. Now Kaname had given me some of his coveted blood, he probably didn't understand why I was denying him mine.

"I-" I broke off, unsure- No. No I couldn't tell him. If he knew it would mess up everything. "I can't tell you, Kaname, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

He was close to me again. Close enough to touch. He ran his hand through my hair. I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Don't be sorry. I understand."

He was kissing me again. His lips were so soft. His arms were around me. For a moment I resisted, then, under his gentle coaxing, I gave up trying to think about whether or not this was a good idea and simply melted into his arms. I felt his slight smile as I kissed him back, and his attentions became all the more passionate.

I lost myself in his arms. I think I might have blacked out again. The last thing I remember, was the taste of his lips.


End file.
